<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make You Mine by Fellowfandomgurl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523626">Make You Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fellowfandomgurl/pseuds/Fellowfandomgurl'>Fellowfandomgurl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fellowfandomgurl/pseuds/Fellowfandomgurl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricky trying to get Ej to be his boyfriend throughout series of gestures.<br/>Could be read as short oneshots but will probably develop into a story later.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technically, Ej wasn't his boyfriend. Yet.</p><p>Ricky glanced around quickly, taking one last look at his note. <br/>He folded it horizontally and slipped the note through Ej's locker. In a second, he backed away from the locker, walking away to the end of the hallway. He waited, and finally the bell rang. As if on cue, people started to flow from classrooms, forming crowds.</p><p>Ricky hid behind a group of guys who were unsuspecting, pulling out his phone to camouflage. He searched the hallways to see the familiar face. <br/>Sure enough, followed by one of the head cheerleaders, Ej was walking to his locker. Ricky had to admit that he loved his shirt- red was definitely Ej's color. Then again, Ej could pull of any color.</p><p>Ricky internally cringed, the girl beside E.J. kept batting her eyelashes. They stopped in front of his locker, talking for a couple more seconds. She lightly slapped Ej's arm, laughing as if E.J. had said something funny. To which Ricky knew Ej was not that funny. <br/>She waved at him, twirling her hair with her index finger. She gave him one last smile, and then walked away.</p><p>Ricky watched as she passed by confidently, her hips swaying and her hair bouncing in her ponytail. He raised an eyebrow, his lips slightly pursed. <br/>She probably thought that she had no competition for Ej- if she only knew. She stopped across from Ricky, talking to her group of friends. She was oblivious to the junior. <br/>Ricky's eyes switched back to Ej.</p><p>Ej was smiling as he opened his locker- then out a note slipped. He frowned. <br/>Ricky watched eagerly as Ej bent down to pick it up. He looked around, as if looking for something, or someone before he opened the note. <br/>Ricky squinted and he saw Ej's mouth moving, wording the lips from his cheesy poem.</p><p>He watched as Ej broke into a smile again.He held the note against his chest, and he looked around. Ricky wanted to jump up and start flaring his arms around, but he could wait. His lips split into a grin as he saw Ej place the note neatly inside his binder. He closed his locker and began to walk down the hallways- where Ricky was.</p><p>Ricky waited until Ej was only a two people away until he walked towards the middle of the hallway, making himself be seen. Ej's eyes brightened when he saw Ricky, making the younger boy's heart stop. They both stopped in the middle of the hallway, while people walked around them.</p><p>Ricky and Ej stared at each other, and Ej broke first. <br/>"Your eyes are the color of the ocean after a storm?" Ej quoted. He couldn't help the grin coming onto his face. His fingers fidgeted with backpack straps.</p><p>Ricky straightened up, not embarrassed at all. He started right into Ej's eyes. <br/>"Beautiful," Ricky finished the quote, causing Ej to blush. <br/>"You know you're gonna have to get used to cute notes and gestures because I'm a pretty romantic guy. And spontaneous if I do say so myself." Ricky winked, and Ej rolled his eyes.<br/>"What if I don't like gestures like these?" Ej questioned, raising an eyebrow. <br/>"Nah, you love this stuff. I know it, we all know it." Ricky objected. Ej made a face, but his eyes were playful. </p><p>"Okay sure Ricky. I gotta go, and you should be going too, Mr. Montoya hates it when you're late," Ej said, of course knowing Ricky's schedule and his teachers.<br/>"We still on for tonight right?" Ricky wanted to hear the confirmation again. Ej nodded, waving at him as he walked away.</p><p>Ricky didn't want him to leave just yet, not unless he made sure that everyone knew they were talking. <br/>"BYE E.J.! SEE YOU AFTER SCHOOL! CAN'T WAIT!" Ricky started waving frantically. Ej turned around, blushing even more. <br/>Everyone turned to look, some were whispering and Ricky saw the head cheerleader glare at him.</p><p>"Bye Ricky, see you later," Ej called out, always the perfect gentleman. He turned and left.<br/>Ricky stayed there for a few seconds, with a dumb smile on his face. He watched, simply star struck from Ej's smiles.</p><p>He didn't notice that people had started to clear out, slipping back into classes. The bell rang, meaning he was officially late to Mr. Montoya's class. <br/>Totally worth it. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Morning Serenade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ricky wakes up Ej ayyy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ej groaned. He didn't remember if he had turned the alarm off from his phone or not, but he must have forgotten since it was ringing.<br/>At seven in the morning on a Saturday. He rolled away from the noise, trying to go back to sleep.</p><p>Throughout the  school week, Ej makes sure to do his best everyday b committing to his routine.  Waking up at five am, coming back at nine pm, and doing about three hours of homework plus studying mentally and physically drains him.<br/>Saturday's were his days to relax and unwind, and that included the simple bliss of waking up late. <br/>Or so he tried. The simple wind chimes from his phone sounded like horns and nails on chalkboard to Ej. It stopped for a second, then it started back up again.</p><p>He groaned and flipped to the other side, grabbing his phone from the night stand. <br/>He squinted, waiting for his eyes to adjust. <br/>He saw Ricky's contact photo. Ej frowned, suddenly not as annoyed as he felt seconds ago. But still, annoyed. </p><p>"Hello?" Ej answered, his eyes slowly closing. <br/>"Ej! Morning! Can you look outside your window please." Ricky's voice was soothingly calm, so much that Ej was starting to fall back asleep. <br/>"EJ! " Ricky's voice blared through the phone, snapping Ej's eyes awake.</p><p>"Okay I'm going! God Ricky I'm hanging up if I don't see something." Ej said, shooting up. <br/>He yawned, rubbing his eyes. He opened his window and looked out on the lawn- <br/>To see none other than Ricky Bowen, with his guitar. With his stupid smile.</p><p>Ricky flashed him a thumbs up, hanging up the phone. Ej still had his phone attached to his ear.</p><p>"What are you doing," Ej muttered, but he was wide awake now. <br/>Ricky began to strum.<br/>Then he opened his mouth to sing.<br/>Ej slowly put his phone done, mesmerized. Ricky's voice in his opinion was the best in all of the school. <em>Scratch that, maybe in the whole world</em>, he thought. <br/>But he also realized that Ricky was singing a rendition of his favorite song.</p><p>"<em>You hold my hand and tell me its fine </em><br/><em>It's getting </em><em>rough</em><em> but we're still Alive</em><br/><em>Hold me close</em><em>, </em><em>your ha</em><em>ir </em><em>against mine </em><br/><em>I love you so I'll be there</em><em>,</em><em> hold tight,"</em></p><p>Ej couldn't help the grin coming onto his face. He was embarrassed, but in the good way. <br/>Ricky came to sing to him- Outside his house. Early in the morning. <br/>Ej was falling fucking hard for this boy.</p><p><em>"</em><em>I'll be around as soon as I leave this town </em><br/><em>And we will be alright</em><br/><em>Alone in the sunlight </em><br/><em>And time is moving slow as your hair starts to grow </em><br/><em>I'll be with you sometime alone In the sunlight</em>,"</p><p>Ej watched as Ricky sang his heart out. When he ended, he looked up at the older boy with those puppy dog eyes. <br/>Ej clapped, feeling mushy. <br/>"I hope you liked my version of Sunlight. Of course dedicated to you." Ricky asked, stepping to the side when he saw a jogger approach the sidewalk.</p><p>"You're crazy. Why do you keep doing these things?" Ej called out, shaking his head in disbelief. <br/><em>Why would you do them for me</em> is what was really in his mind. <br/>Ricky didn't break his stare. He replied back, "Because it's you I'm doing them for. It's always worth it." <br/>Ej swallowed, trying to slow his beating heart. <br/>It was getting harder to say no to Ricky.</p><p>From the outside, Ricky watched as Ej walked away from the window, his stomach dropping. <br/>Maybe Ej didn't like being awoken so early? But he had to know Ricky only had good intentions, right?</p><p>Ricky was about to pull out his phone to call him, when the front door opened. <br/>Ej stood in the doorway, his hair wavy, wearing an over sized shirt with shorts. He had slight bags under his eyes.<br/>And he looked perfect to Ricky.</p><p>"Well? C'mon. I'll make you something to eat." Ej motioned, opening the door wider. <br/>Ricky grinned. He quickly walked towards him, and when he was in reach, he leaned over, giving Ej a kiss on the cheek. He passed him, feeling proud of himself. <br/>Ej closed the door, and as much as he willed himself to stop smiling so much, he couldn't.</p><p>He was fucked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Also just wanna make it clear that Ej and Ricky are at the beginning flirty stage, they are talking before they get together.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>